A New Life to Care For
by Transformersprincess
Summary: A sparkling is found on a street corner, almost dead. Will she be found? How will her life continue with no parents?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Thanks to Zoey The Wolf for being my awesome beta! I hope you enjoy this, it is my first story ever, so please, please review! Now please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"We finally have a sparkling!" Lightning said as he looked down at his sparkmate, LunaBeam.

"I can't wait to see him!" she nearly screamed with excitement,"He is going to look wonderful standing in front of his... OH MY PRIMUS, what is that?" She screamed looking at the sparklings.

The nurse had just walked in with the two twin sparklings. "Well... the spark you two had created was actully two right next two each other. So instead of one sparkling, you get two! Isn't it wonderful?" The nurse stated with a a smile on her face.

"No, it isn't! We can't care for two! What are we going to do?" LunaBeam asked her mate in worry, her optics looking at him.

"Easy." he cooed." We'll just get rid of her. Drop her off on a street corner, some bot will pick her up and take care of her."

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave any sparkling alone in the streets," LunaBeam stated, biting one of her lip plates in a worried way.

"I'm almost positive, that the first bot that lays their optics on her will pick her up," Lightning said with a sympathetic grin on his face.

They didn't know that at the moment their sparklings had been born, the Lord Megatron had ordered all sparklings and femmes to be killed on sight. So they left the little femme on a corner of a usually crowed street and left for their own home. As soon as they left Starscream found the little sparkling.

"Lord Megatron has ordered your kind to be offlined, so I'll make your death swift little one," Starscream said with a snarl on his face. He shot her without mercy, but little did he know that he had missed her spark chamber, so there she sat. Pain rolling through her little protoform, like uncontrollable energon waves, on the south side of Cybertron.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoped you liked it! Anyway, please review, because this is my first story and I want to know what you think, but please no flames. Updates right now will be kinda random because of school sarting, I will try to get them on a schedule sometime soon, but for they will be fairly random. Anyway, thank for reading, and again I hope you enjoeyed it!**

**Transformersprincess**


	2. To The Base

**Hey people! The wonderfully written next chapter! Thanks to Zoey the Wolf who is my wonderful beta!**

* * *

><p>Jazz<p>

It's amazing how easily I can be distracted. Really, I had just finished my patrol, returning to Iacon, when I saw something. To be honest I really don't know what I saw. It sparked my interest, though. So I went over to it. Little did I know what I would find.

A sparkling is what I found sitting on a railway corner. Nobody had been near this railway within a deca-cycle, because it leads straight towards Kaon. The HQ for the Decepticons. No Autobot that wanted to see the dawn of a new cycle ever went there. Ever. So what was this little itty bitty teeny tiny sparkling doing down here?

That's when I found the shot mark; it wasn't really a mark, but more like a hole. Right in the middle of its chest, right next to the spark casing. Even I, who had NO medical training, knew that was a very bad thing. Even an adult mech or femme could barely survive this. I don't want to know the odds for the little thing.

Well, I can't just leave it here…so I picked up the little sparkling and put it in my sparkling chamber. I know that usually only for femmes, but my sparkmate, Prowl, had always wanted a sparkling. For our spark anniversary I had Ratchet put one in so Prowl and I could try. It wasn't for the next couple of joors, but I really needed the time to get used to the thing being in my chassis. I transformed into my car form being careful not to hurt the sparkling.

"Jazz to Ratchet, come in," I said as I spoke in to the comm. link as I was racing to get back to base.

"This is Ratchet. Go ahead Jazz," I was so relieved to hear him.

"Ratchet ya'd better have ya medbay ready f'r meh when ah come in."

"Why? Did you go and get your leg torn off again? I swear when Prowl hears this…"

"It's not f'r meh! Though ah did get a few scratches, but tha's not th' point. Ratch, ah found somethin' nobot eva wants t' see."

"Oh, and what is that?" Why is he so sassy all of a sudden?

"I found a sparklin'! Near offlinin' Ratchet! On a street corner! A deca-cycle away fr'm Kaon!" Now I was yelling at him. Great, angry docbot. One that throws wrenches, wonderful.

"…You found a sparkling?" Now he was yelling back at me.

"Yea! What, y' don' believe meh?"

"Near offlining? I have the medbay ready now. You should have been hear a cycle ago if it was anywhere near offlining!" finally. The sparkling gets taken care of.

"Ah'll be there in half a cycle. Jazz out."

_line thingy!_

Ratchet

Oh my sweet Primus… a sparkling. I haven't seen one of those since I first saw Optimus. He was such a small little sparkling. Could never hurt a Turbofly. I chuckled as I thought of little sparkling Optimus. He was so cute when he was that age. I never thought that he would turn into a very large mech wrecker, or a Prime for that matter. Though they say that you should never judge a datapad by the edging.

As I got any extra materials I thought I might need, Ironhide came in…as did the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. They may be good warriors, but they don't know the term 'responsibility'. I turned my back so I wouldn't break anything and the next thing I heard was a loud CRASH, from across the medbay. I turned back to find Ironhide on top of the twins, wrestling them about putting something in his canons again. If I had an energon cube for each time they pulled a prank on someone here, the whole base would never be out of energon again. That's saying something. I remember the last prank they pulled on me. It was horrible.

Flashback

"What are you two doing in my medbay? I told you two not to come in here unless either one of you is injured!" Why did I always have to yell at them?

"Stop worrying docbot! We were just getting out of here! Don't blow out your carborator!" Sunstreaker said with fake reasons.

"Yeah, stop worrying. We're good bots!" Sideswipe basically yelled into my audios.

"Fine, then get out! Don't come back without missing a servo or you're not coming in!"

"We're going!" They screamed at the same time.

The worst thing happened right then. A ton of bright green goo, there are no other words that could describe it, fell on top of me. It splashed on me, it went everywhere. There was not a crack in my armor it did not fall into. I hated it, it smelled, it was runny, and I had a feeling it wasn't coming out of armor that easily…

I was right; the goo didn't come out until four showers in a row. I had yet to get them back for that by giving them any good dents…

Right then Jazz flew through the doors yelling at the top of his vocal processor, "RATCHET! YA NEED T' FIX IT NOW!"

"Put it on the exam table and you three OUT NOW! Or you three will have to live with your dents until the next joor!" I screamed with all of my might, hoping that they might listen. They did more than that; they ran out with such speed that you would think that Megatron himself was tailing them. I have never seen Ironhide move with such speed, except when Chromia is mad at him. She is one scary femme. I looked over to the little sparkling. Primus it was small! The only one I had seen that was smaller was Bumblebee. This one only beat him by a few cyberinches. I pushed Jazz out of the way, and started my work.

_Line Thingy!_

Jazz

I hope nothing happens to the sparkling. Nobot had seen one since the terrible accident to the youth sector. The only one left online was Bumblebee, he had grown up. He was 2000 vorns old, he had just turned old enough to join the Autobots. I wonder what would happen to the sparkling when it was older. Who would raise it? I got an idea…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey you know what? You should click the wonderful little button down a the bottom of this page that says 'Review the Chapter' you should! I don't own Transformers, though I wish I did!<strong>


	3. What do you mean, you don't have a name?

**Hey people! First I want to thank Zoey the Wolf Betaing this story. She is wonderful! Thank you so much! :D**

**Now I will thank all of my reveiwers!**

**prime deception: When I thought of it, I was like what can slip in between armor?**

**Shizuka Taiyou: Why thank you! Your reveiws are welcome!**

**autobotgirl2: Thank you for the fav!**

**FireFox Vixen: Thank you for the favs and for the reveiw!**

**Lost Demon Soul: Thanks for the story alert!**

**Ruby650: Thanks for the fav!**

**merekat4: Thanks for the story alert!**

**Jazz935: Thanks for the fav!**

**Smokes91: Thanks for the fav and the alert!**

**Daklog73: Yes, you should run when Jazz gets ideas, but the twins ruin it so... And thanks for the fav!**

**Loyal-Leo Blade: Thanks for the fav!**

**Daisydill: Thanks for the story alert!**

**FoghornLeghorn83: Thanks for the story alert!**

**Yami-Yugi3: Thanks for the story alert!**

**UltaMagnasFanGirl: Thanks for the story alert!**

**i love all yoai: Thanks for the fav!**

**bee-roxs98:Thanks for the fav!**

**UlurNaga: I'm trying to save details for when I get to the Decepticons fighting...**

**creepy-wolf: Thanks for the fav!**

**Night of the fallen angel: Thanks for tips!**

**That is all of the reveiwers, I swear! Thanks to everyone! Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>3rd person<em>

_Jazz was so relived when Ratchet came out saying that the sparkling was going to alright, but since he found the sparkling, he had to find someone to take care of the thing. It wasn't a problem for Jazz, if his plan went well…_

_Jazz_

_"Come on jus' le'meh hol' 'er f'r a li'l bit! Ah would neva do anythan' to hurt a sparklan'! I'll bring 'er back once ah fin' someone t' keep 'er!" Jazz whined. Ratchet had determined that the little sparkling that Jazz had found was a little femme._

_"Fine! But she needs rest. Once she wakes up, come STRAIGHT back here. She needs nutrient energon that I only keep in the medbay." Ratchet sighed, pinching the bridge of his noseplate in annoyance._

_"Alrighty, then Doc! Ah'll be back, ah prom'se!" But before Jazz could even make it out the door, she woke up and was looking at everything with interest._

_Sparkling_

_When I woke up, everything was different. I noticed that, the big ugly looking mech wasn't standing in front of me anymore. I took that as a good sign. He didn't look very nice. I don't remember my creators either… I wonder where they went. I like this nice mech that was holding me now though. He was the one that found me! I remember that ugly looking did something to me and this nice one took me to somebot who fixed me! That was so nice of him._

_Wait an astro-second, where was I? I don't remember this place! Over there was the nice mech that nice white and red mech that fixed me, and the nice white striped mech that found me. But what was all of this other stuff around me? Seeing all of the colors was wonderful! It was amazing! All of it was sssssooooo pretty! What were those shiny silver things over there? I wanted one so bad, then my tanks rumbled. I was every hungry. I wanted food, so I did the most basic thing I could. I screamed._

_I think they noticed right away that I needed something, because they stopped the argument they were having. It was fun watching them. I wanted something to eat before they continued, though._

_Then, the red and white one came over with some kind of pink stuff in bottle. What was that? I was hungry enough to eat anything, but I haven't seen anything like that before. When he tried to feed it to me, I almost fell out of the white striped mech's servos. I didn't like that. When he stopped me from falling, I looked at him. Then at the bottle the other mech still had, then back at him. I had to repeat this motion several times, for him to understand that I wanted him to feed me._

_"'ey, Ratch. Whah don' ah try t' feed 'er?" The mech with the blue stripe said. So the other one, the one that was red and white, must be Ratch!_

_"Be my guest. I've got better things to do than to sparksit." Wow. He was never really happy was he?_

_I was very happy when I finally got something in my empty tanks. They quit rumbling, which I figured was a good thing, because it hurt when they rumbled. When I was done with the bottle, I pushed it away from my faceplates. I didn't want that anymore!_

_"Well, it looks like y'all are done with tha'. So le'meh give tha' t' Ratchet." He took the bottle from me and gave it to Ratchet. "Now say 'bah!' to Ratchet, y'all 'll see 'im in a li'l wahle."_

_So I said, "Bte Watchet!" as we walked out the door. I liked the look on both of their faceplates, it was funny! So I giggled. The look on their turned almost instantly, into that look bots get when they see the cutest techno-puppy. So, I did it again, same results. Cool._

_We were walking down the hallway when I saw a giant blue, red, and white mech. He was really big! I almost fell out of the white striped mechs' servos' again. He managed to keep me in them._

_"Hello, Jazz. What have you got there?" The blue, red, and white one said. His voice was deep, and soothing. Jazz was the name of the white striped mech? I liked it. He could be my new opiluk (it means father in Cybertronian). I liked the thought._

_"'ey, Optimus. 's a li'l sparklan' tha' ah foun' 'bout a deca-cycle away from Kaon. She was near dead when ah foun' 'er, though." I didn't like the look my opiluk had on his face, so I giggled again. Now he had a smile on his faceplates. I liked it when he smiled._

_That's when two mechs sped through the hallway. The wind force made me fall from Jazz's' servos. When I hit the floor, it really hurt. I started crying because it hurt so badly. I wanted to the pain to stop. I cried even when somebody picked me up from the floor. It hurt and I wanted it to stop. I cried and cried and cried because nobody tried to stop the pain. Everybody was trying to cause the bright painted mechs pain. Nobody was trying to help me stop MY pain, so I screamed even louder. That caused a couple of mechs to come over to me and try to calm me down but it wasn't working. Not until I pulled against a black and white chasis. I could feel the spark beat a slow and steady rhythm it slowly calmed me down, to where I was only whimpering._

_"Alright, somebot tell me what's going on." The black and white mech said calmly. His voice was soothing, like a slow song some bots dance to. I liked it. So cuddled closer to him. I knew he was nice._

_"Looks like somebot really likes Prowl." The yellow one was sniggering. I didn't like them, they were meanies._

_I looked at the one holding me, which turned out to be the one named Prowl, and said "Doze is meanies! Dey make me fall out Jazz sevoze!" I pouted. Now everyone was looking at me. I just tilted my head sideways._

_Then the big red, blue and white mech asked,"What is your name, little star?" Now he had a pretty pink and white femme standing by him._

_"Don no. Don gots one." All of them gasped at that._

_"Your creators never gave you a name?" the pretty pink and white femme said_

_"Nuh-uh." what else was I supposed to say?_

_"Well, how about we all come up with names and you pick the one you like the best?" it sounded like a good idea so I nodded._

_"What about Techna?" A dark blue femme said. I shook my helm, it sounded too serious._

_"Waveturner?" I didn't like that one either._

_"What about Hexa?" Nope._

_Then Jazz asked "Wha' 'bout Sonica?" It was ok, but it could be better._

_Prowl who seemed understand my thinking, said "It needs something. What about adding Burst to the end?"_

_"You mean SonicaBurst?" Optimus said, he looked at me,"Do you like it, little star?"_

_I squealed and clapped in response._

_Then I heard something that I never really wanted to hear. Shots from canons._

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own transformers, though I really wish I did. If you want to take a name from the story, I love it if you asked my first. They are the names that I made, so I do own them. I need your help, I was thinking of making a OptimusXElita-one story, but I'm not sure. So please tell me in a reveiw. It also gives you an excuse to push the button! I love pushing buttons, fictional or real! :D<strong>


	4. Happy Moments

**Hey guys! Last Chapter of this story! Thank you all for reading this! More than likely hate for making you wait so long for it, though. ^_^**

_blah blah blah-_ talk through bonds

blah blah blah- normal talk

Story Chapter #2

As gun shots were heard around me, I began to freak out. I didn t like it. I didn t like being shoved into my Lalas sparkling chamber either. I would've liked being put in there under calmer situations. Though I didn t like it much outside either, with everybody fighting each other.

Being so close to Lalas spark gave me the chance to calm down, and my opliks spark was another soothing presence. It didn't stand for long though. Soon he got knocked down, and I felt concern go out through his spark. He concerned, trying to find out if I was ok. I reached into my spark and sent out a message saying I was fine, and that I wanted the bad guys to go away.

_"It's alright my special spark; everything is going to be fine soon. Prowl and are friends are taking care of all the bad guys"._

I sent back,_ "You mean oplik? He making all the bad guys go away? I don't like them. They scare me lala. Make them go away!"  
><em>

_"I'm trying me best now stay quiet, so me and oplik can do are best to make them go away, ok?"  
><em>

_"Promise!_" with that said he was gone. I could feel him in my spark, but neither of them talked back. I'm alright with that, as long as they don't disappear from my spark. Then I would try to see if they had any medical damage they I need to be worried about.

It was cramped in lalas sparkling chamber. I didn't understand why though. I started to feel pain in there. I was wondering when I would come out and see my oplik and lala. I want them to give me cuddles and tell me if all of the bad guys had gone away. I wonder why they where hurting the nice people, when something grabbed me out of my lalas chamber.

He had red optics that was the thing that I first noticed. I could tell that he didn t really care for what happened to me, he just wanted me gone.

"Well, well. What have we here? A sparkling that managed to survive my attack? That simply won't do." as he spoke this, his optics began looking to everybots optics. I started wondering if I was going to see my lala and oplik ever again, when I heard something.

It ll be alright. Just what oplik is coming to get you, just hold on! I couldn't hear what he was saying, because the mech in front of me picked up a gun and fired. Then I didn't hear anything.

Jazz POV

"What happened after that? I want to know!"

"Sides, you're not going to know what happened after that until you get off of me." I stated.

"Oh. Sorry." always like Sideswipe, apologizing for something he didn't understand why he was apologizing. I looked at my internal chronometer.

"Sorry, guys but he rest is going to have to wait until later. Sunny you've got paint chipping by the rear left tire. Might want to take care of that."

"What?! That can't be possible! I washed, painted and waxed all this morning!"

"So that is your reason for not showing up on monitor duty today? You're going to need a better reason then that. SonicaBlast missed you during you duty, why disappoint a lovely young femme with your presence? I thought that wasn't your style." Prowl had snuck up behind Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, scaring them.

"Lala, where did you go? LALA!? Where are you?!" , a little femme bot turned the corner into the rec room," Lala, and Oplik! You're both here!" She came running up to them. The little femme had turquoise strips going down her breast plate, her arms, and leg armor, her main color was dark violet. Though she was 14 in human years, she still had a LONG while to go before she was concerned an adult to the Autobots.

"Yes, sweetspark! We're over here!" The little femme ran up and glomped her oplik. It was easy to see how much love she was willing to give to everybot on the ship. She had them rapped around her little servo.

"Lala, Uncle Opty wants to see you. He said to meet in the room with all of the screens", then she turned to Chromia," Auntie Lita wants to see you too. In the room in the front of the ship, with the crosses on the doors." They both got up to leave, before they went they both gave the little femme bot hugs and left rubbing her helm.

"Oplik, what are we going to do today?" she asked looking at Prowl.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Neither do I. What do you want to do?" This game continued for quite sometime before the femme began to get tired. She yawned, stretching her arms as far as they could go.

"Come on. Little Sonia **(thats what everybot calls her on the ship)** needs her nap." Jazz started to carry out of the room.

"I'm not tired." She stated as she continued to yawn. This also continued until they were in Prowl's and Jazz's room. He smiled as she fell asleep on the shoulder. When he finally tucked her into bed, Prowl had shown up looking at her.

"Isn't she the cutest thing you ve ever seen?" Jazz had looked at Prowl while asking the question.

"She is defiantly the cutest youngling I've seen in the longest time." he sighed," Too bad that they don't stay that way forever."


End file.
